


Interlude: Shades

by aethiopica



Series: The Colour Palette of Soulmates [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, M/M, exploration of joshua's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethiopica/pseuds/aethiopica
Summary: Jisoo isn’t sure how he managed to end up with a clingy Yoon Jeonghan following him around, but perhaps it started when Jisoo offered Jeonghan his hand.Honestly, no one told him that troubled men were prone to grabbing onto other people and declaring that they will never let go, so this really isn't Jisoo's fault since no one warned him.Sequel to 'Blue'
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: The Colour Palette of Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Interlude: Shades

Jisoo isn’t sure how he managed to end up with a clingy blond male tailing him from place to place.

Perhaps it started with Jisoo trying to placate the obviously troubled man. In Jisoo’s defense, he has a bleeding heart, and the man looked _ terrified _ when Jisoo tried to move away, so he had to help him somehow. He just didn’t think that it would end up with the man grabbing his hand, which, mind you, Jisoo only stretched out for a handshake because _ he’s polite _ and his mother taught him well, but he digresses. 

Honestly, no one told him that troubled men were prone to grabbing onto other people and declaring that they will never let go, so it isn’t really Jisoo’s fault because no one warned him about this.

He’ll admit, he was frightened at the start and worried that the man in question was psychotic and possibly dangerous. He wasn’t though, and if Jisoo cares to dig any deeper into his own feelings, he would find that he thought the man — _ Jeonghan, _ Jisoo reminds himself _ — _was quite sweet, albeit somewhat lost puppy-like.

When Jisoo told him not to follow him to the washroom, Jeonghan’s face was a mix between mistrustful and defiant, but in the end, he gave up and plopped down onto Jisoo’s wheely chair, staring firmly at the blue pencil holder on Jisoo’s desk.

When he finally came back, Jeonghan was still staring at the pencil holder, and his hands were clenching and unclenching on his lap. When he saw Jisoo again, Jeonghan looked like he might have cried from relief, and practically jumped up to hold Jisoo’s hand again and prattle on about how bored he was when Jisoo was away.

Jisoo doesn’t forget how hungrily Jeonghan looked at the pencil holder when he sat down again on Jisoo’s _ other _wheely chair. He thinks that that moment was when he knew that Jeonghan wasn’t lying about Jisoo being his soulmate, but he still wonders about how Jeonghan even fits into his life.

Jisoo can see every color, maybe he can’t actually tell apart the different shades, but that shouldn’t mean anything. Most people’s soulmate condition is either about only being able to see one color, or not being able to see one color. He might have convinced his younger self that his whole shade problem was a soulmate condition, but he knows better now.

Jisoo is simply part of that one percent without a soulmate. Nothing more, nothing less. Jisoo may be Jeonghan’s soulmate, but there will be no one _ glorious _person to complement his soul.

It’s been 15 years, but he still feels like the little boy who offered God his guitar and all his sweets in exchange for _ someone else who’ll love me and be nice to me and share nice things with me _ , because he knew, _ even then _, that it would take a lot of divine intervention for him to have a soulmate.

Jisoo wishes that he could stop hoping for something that will never happen.

  
  



End file.
